Rise of Spirit
by Timetheif1
Summary: Kya heard about her great Grandfather constantly, how he'd gone bad but in the end, pulled through and saved aunt Brazil's life and gave her his powers. Dmitri and Tiana hear more about their aunt and Grandparents, how died in the great war. Winter is always curious, wanting to know more about Aiden Jones, one of her moms best friends. CHAPTERS 8 9 AND 10 UP!
1. the spell

**Here you go. The long awaited sequel to Grandchildren of the Dark Lord.  
**

* * *

Chapter one  
the spell

Kya p.o.v

It was the summer of my fourth year and so far, it had been decent. Then again, it had also only been two weeks. Mom and dad were at a Redakai meeting. Something about Kairu creatures. I don't pay too much attention. I mostly just tune out those things. Drives dad up a wall. Right now I was looking through a photo album. It was gathering dust so I was curious. It was pictures of everyone lost in the war. Finding one of my great Grandfather must have been hard because this one of him was at the wedding. It was obviously a group picture that they zoomed in on. Eh, in my opinion he was great even without a picture. Mom and Aunt Brazil always told me that he sacrificed himself for Aunt Brazil and gave her his powers. But before then he had been pretty evil. Not nearly as evil as my other great Grandfather though. My cell phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. It was Dmitri.

"What's up D?" I asked.

"You better get here fast. Scorpius and Nova found an old spell book in their library." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they did. Dude, Nova reads so much you can find spell books any where in her house." I told him.

"This one's different. It has a certain spell. It can bring the dead back in spirit if they died in a mass casualty event." Now I knew his plan.

"On my way." I told him before hanging up.


	2. casting

**Me: Hi, since I compleatly forgot last time I gotta do the ever boring disclaimer. But I don't wanna so I'm going to make Loki do it.**

 **Loki: Do you have something against villians.**

 **Me: you actually my favorite villian**

 **Loki: I'm honored**

 **Me: You should be, now do it or else**

 **Loki: She doesn't known Harry Potter, or technically Redakai.**

 **Lokar: What do you mean technically? O_o**

 **Loki: Only people doing anything with, you, your lackeys, or your enimies are the authors.**

 **Lokar: don't remind me**

 **Me: *holds flaming torch* GET THE HECK OUT LOKAR!**

 **Lokar: Damn...SCATTER**

 **Lokar and Loki (just noticed how similar their names are): *runs***

 **Me: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**

* * *

Chapter two  
Casting  
Summer p.o.v

OH MAN I'M SO EXITED! When every one else get's here we can do the spell and meet all those good people. Dang it, I need to lay off the skittles. ding dong! That would by Kya. Now everyone was here.

"HI KYA! YOUR JUST IN TIME! COME ON! HURRY! IT'S TIME! WE NEED TO DO THE SPELL!" so maybe I was a little over enthusiastic (Me: Ya think!).

"Ya whatever. Whats this spell Demi kept going on about?" she asked.

"Follow me." I told her. I lead the way into the south corner of the library where the others were. Nova sat on the love seat with what seemed to be the thickest book in the history of thick books.

"How thick is that book?" Kya asked. Nova, who had chosen that moment to sprout her dragon shaped fire wings and hover about a foot off the seat just shrugged.

"Put those things away sis." Scorpius said from the seat he sat in. Her response was to throw a fire ball at him. He just caught it in his hand and put it out.

"Good thing this place is fire proof." I mumbled.

"Are we here to argue about me flying or are we going to do the spell?" asked Nova. We gathered around her as she lowered herself slightly.

"It requires all of us so I want everyone to read it as we do this. It isn't a normal spell. It's a chant." Nova explained.

"What's a chant?" Winter asked.

"It's basically a more powerful spell said in a poem. Alright everyone on three 1…2…3!" We began the chant.

"Sunshine, clouds, and sky, give us back the loved ones that died. For a mass tragic event struck, and left them without luck. Bring back the loved ones who died. When you ask. The. Great. Battle. Of. Hogwarts!" A powerful gust of wind shot from the book, throwing us back. We all passed out either from the impact our the amount of magic. The book flew back onto the shelf.

Tiana p.o.v

"Sweetie, wake up." As I came to, I noticed it was my Mom. She'd clearly come from a Redakai meeting because she was in her Redakai clothes. For a girl that meant black jeans, a red long-sleeve tee, knee-high boots, and a gray cloak like the one we had for school. Oh and the Redakai badge was usually where we had our house symbol.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't remember a thing. "Anyone remember?" I asked. They shook their heads. Our parents, if it was possible, looked even more worried.

"I think we need to get everyone to bed. It's been a long day." Aunt Maya announced. The worry in her voice was obvious.

"We have enough room here." Aunt Z announced. She too was worried. Our parents nodded and we were all carried to rooms.


	3. Whos who

**Hello! Killavals brought something to my attention. You guys have no idea, who's who or what they look like. I don't normally do this but here's some technical info.**

Name: Tiana Laenna Young

Middle namesake: Brasilia's mother

Age: 14

Year finished: 3rd

House: Slytherin

Alias: Tia

Parentage: Brasilia Young nèè Riddle, Boomer Young

Siblings: Demitri Young

Looks: strait black hair going to her waist, pale skin, yellow/green eyes, 5'3, slim

Outfit preferance: Jeans, Tank top with design she did herself, converse, hair in a ponytail

Powers if any: Kairu arts, Metamorphus which is almost never used

* * *

Name: Demitri Merlin Young

Middle namesake: Boomer's father

Alias: Demi

Age: 15

Year finished: 4th

House: Gryfindor

Partentage: Brasilia Young nèè Riddle, Boomer Young

Siblings: Tiana Young

Looks: constantly messy blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes, 5'8, chunky

Outfit preferance: tends to run around in Quidditch uniform without the cloak

Powers if any: Kairu arts

* * *

Name: Kya Eternity Stax

Middle namesake: forever

Alias: None

Age: 15

year finished: 4th

House: Kya hosts a cross house, she is undetermined, the first student in history, not to be the last

Parentage: Maya Stax nèè Riddle, Ky Stax

Siblings: none

Looks: shoulder length light blue hair, pale skin, amber eyes, 5'3, skinny but muscualar

Outfit preferance: jean shorts of any color, plain tank top, cardigan of varying design

Powers if any: Kairu arts, can tell how truthful a statement is by percentage.

* * *

Name: Scorpius Draco Malfoy

Middle namesake: his father

Alias: Scorp,

Age: 15

year finished: 4th

house: Gryfindor

Parentage: Zair Malfoy nèè Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy

Siblings: Nova Malfoy

Looks: typical blonde hair, pale skin, and muscular build, 5'10, greenish yellow eyes

Outfit preferance: prefers plain old decent, silk, red robes over anything else

Powers if any: heir of Gryffinor fire set

* * *

Name: Nova Zoelle Malfoy

Middle namesake: Zair's twin sister

Alias: none

Age: 14

year finished: 3rd

House: Ravenclaw

Parentage: Zair Malfoy nèè Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy

Siblings: Scorpius Malfoy

Looks: dark red hair just past the shoulders, pale skin, 4'11, skinny, silver eyes,

Outfit preferance: Jeans, button up t-shirt, prefers to go barefoot, hair down

Powers if any: Heir of gryffindor fire set, thought projection (Like Renesmee but she doesn't need to touch someone).

* * *

Name: James Sirius Potter

Middle namesake: Harry's godfather

Alias: none

Age: 14

year finished: 3rd

House: Gryffindor

Parentage: Columbia Potter nèè Riddle, Harry Potter

Siblings: Albus Potter, Lily Potter

Looks: Messy black hair, Pale skin, chocolate eyes, lanky, 5'8

Outfit preferance: Same as Demitri

Powers if any: has none

* * *

Name: Albus Severus Potter

Middle namesake: Second Headmaster (the bravest man I ever knew)

Alias: Al

Age: 12

year finished: 1st

House: Gryffindor

Parentage: Columbia Potter nèè Riddle, Harry Potter

Siblings: James Potter, Lily Potter

Looks: Basically how he looked in the movie

Outfit preference: Old jeans, any shirt he can find

Powers if any: None

* * *

Name: Lilly Luna Potter

Middle namesake: their friend Luna

Alias: Lil

Age: 10

year finished: NA

House:NA

Parentage: Columbia Potter nèè Riddle, Harry Potter

Siblings: James Potter, Albus Potter

Looks: Movie

outfit preferance: tight jeans, loose almost too big t-shirt, sneakers

Powers if any:none

* * *

Name: Rose Molly Weasley

Middle namesake: Ron's mother

Alias: none

Age: 13

year finished: 2nd

House: Ravenclaw

Parentage: Hermione Weasley nèè Granger, Ron Weasley

Siblings: Hugo Weasley

Looks: Movie

Outfit preferance: Cowgirl style

Powers if any: none

* * *

Name: Hugo James Weasley

Middle namesake: Hermione's father

Alias: Hue

Age: 10

Year finished: NA

House: NA

Parentage: Hermione Weasley nèè Granger, Ron Weasley

Siblings: Rose Weasley

Looks: Movie

Outfit preferance: Jeans, plain t-shirt, flannel, sneakers

Powers if any: none

* * *

Name: Summer Pandora Longbottom

Middle namesake: Luna's mother

Alias: none

Age:13

Year finished: 2nd

House: Hufflepuff

Parentage: Luna Longbottom nèè Lovegood, Neville Longbottom

Siblings: none

Looks: pale skin, medium length brown hair, silvery grey eyes, 4'8, skinny

Outfit preferance: Anything rainbow colored

Powers if any: none

* * *

Name: Wyatt Blaise Zabini

Middle namesake: Father

Alias: Z twin1, Wy

Age: 12

Year finished: 1st

House: Slytherin

Parentage: Minevra Zabini nèè Riddle, Blaise Zabini

Siblings: Winter Zabini

Looks: Chocolate skin, Ebony hair, brown eye, 5'0, muscular

Outfit preference: Black pants, t-shirt, hoddie, and sneakers

Powers if any: Kairu arts

* * *

Name: Winter Minevra Zabini

Middle namesake: Mother

Alias: Z twin2, Win

Age: 12

year finished: 1st

House: Ravenclaw

Parentage: Minevra Zabini nèè Riddle, Blaise Zabini

Outfit preferance: White dress that goes with season, sliver jewelry, sliver vine wrap around feet that change into what ever shoes she wants

Powers if any: art future

* * *

 **So there they are. I know I skipped the kids of Minnie's friends but they won't really be in the story. I mean ya they're there but they're in the background. If you really want them let me know. But other than that that should be all of them.**


	4. come again? You're Ekayon?

**Terra craft: Slytherin is not being taken lightly. I haven't had a chance to get into Wyatt and Tiana's characters but once I do it'll be pretty obvious that they're a bit drker than most of the others.  
**

* * *

Chapter three  
come again? Did you just say you were Ekayon?

Kya p.o.v

Nobody could find any sign of what happened which was both good and bad. Good because it could just be a spell gone wrong or a one time thing. Bad because it also meant we had no true idea. Mom and Dad were discussing it with the Redakai and I was at home eating lunch. I had just finished when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at it questioningly. My friends are all supposed to stay home until we're sure the threat's gone and Mom and Dad don't really knock unless I actually remember to lock the door. I checked the lock and sure enough I had forgotten again. I shrugged and went to open it. When I did, their was a boy maybe three years older than me at the door. He looked familiar.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Ya, you can. What year is it?" he asked.

"2035. Are you alright?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Um, why don't you come in?" I asked. He nodded and followed. He sat at the table while I pulled out the picture book of those that died. I flipped through a few pages but suddenly stopped. There was no mistake. The stranger in the kitchen looked exactly like the person in the picture. Ekayon Moore. I screamed. The boy came through and looked at the picture. He froze on the spot. Mom and Dad came home right then.

"Kya you forgot to lock the door again." Mom called as she got a glass of water. We both ran in the kitchen. Mom looked at us. Her glass dropped and shattered. She screamed.

"KY GET IN HERE!" she yelled. Dad ran in, saw Ekayon, and picked me up and pulled me away.

"What team kidnapped you the first time we met?" he asked.

"Impeariaz." he answered. Mom and Dad nodded. They were a little pale but their friend just came back from the dead so it was expected.

"Um we should call the other's and see if they have any living dead running around." Dad nervously announced. 


	5. we may be doomed

Chapter four  
We may be doomed

Zair p.o.v

I can't for the life of me figure this out. How is it, that after coming back from a Redakai meeting about what happened with the kids, my brother was there teaching them a game we used to play as kids. They had no idea. Then I get calls from the others saying the same thing. Within moments everyone is here.

"Any ideas?" I asked. "I'm glad you're all all back but we saw you either, die, dying, or just plain dead."

"Well there's the mass life chant." Nova suggested.

"Um were not familiar with that chant." Ky announced. She started towards the library and we quickly followed. When we got there, she went to the back self and pulled out what was probably the thickest book in our entire library. She opened it to the page containing the chant. The second she did a gust of wind came from the book throwing us back. We quickly got up and grabbed our wands. Two spirit like balls flew out of the book. They both stopped on front of the window and each began to take form. I gasped in horror as it turned into two of my worst enemies. Tom Riddle/Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 **I know it's short. Who saw that coming?**


	6. One dysfuntional family

Chapter five  
One dysfunctional family

Tiana p.o.v

The weird goth type people made a quick exit, shattering the Malfoys giant window in the process.

"Well thats fantastic." mumbled Wyatt. I rolled my eyes and fixed the window.

"Who are those people?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" asked Winter.

"Not really." Kya mumbled under her breath.

"Quit being so cryptive Win." Wyatt spoke up. I truly disliked Win's little ability. Though helpful at times it was truly annoying.

"You drew this?" Uncle Ky asked, directing his question at Aunt Minnie and Win.

"Just Malfoys broken window." they spoke up.

"Why on earth…what the hell happened here?!" Grandma yelled as she came in. She did a double take seeing The living dead. "DAD! EXPLANATION. NOW!" She yelled.

"Magical chant." was his wise response.

"And by the way, it also brought back Voldemort and Lestrange." Demi added. Grandma fainted. Way to go Demi, way to go. 


	7. Rally the troops, we're going to have to

Chapter six  
Rally the troops, we're going to have to fly tonight. No really, we better fly or were dead.

Nova p.o.v

"What do we do now?" Asked Zane (it was hard to call him uncle seeing as he'd been dead for the past twenty years).

"I don't know." my mom answered. We sat and thought for a while. No one had any true idea what to do. As I was thinking a troublesome problem came to mind. Will this be like the last war? I sent a picture of the Hogwarts battle ground picture to Scorpius who was sitting next to me.

"I hope not." he answered aloud. Everyone turned to look at him. "She was wondering if this would be like the last war." Suddenly Winter screamed and held up a picture of the manor on fire. Mom and Dad turned pale.

"We need to get out of here." they said.

"We have an underground base out in Brazil." Laenna spoke up.

"Well then let's go there." Mom spoke up. She quickly conjured several small messenger bags and put undetectable extension charms on them. "Put anything you can in here within the next hour. We can get stuff in Brazil but just load up. We'll meet at the burrow in and hour in a half." Scorpius and I took ours and ran to our rooms while our friends quickly ran home. I quickly stuffed in sheets, books, clothes, shoes, toiletries and few things to keep me occupied at the base. Once I was finished I quickly ran downstairs. In the distance I could see black smoke.

"Hurry!" I screamed. My imeadiate family quickly filed in and we grabbed some floo powder. We made just as they flew through the window…again. We quickly made it to the burrow. Everyone else was there.

"Come on, were going by plane." Xavier announced just before we apparated to the airport. The plane to Brazil was nearly ready so we were quick to make copies of someones pass and go. The ride was long and boring. I ended up watching Percy Jackson with Kya before going to sleep. Next thing I know aunt Maya is shaking me awake.

"Welcome to Rio." she says with a smile.


	8. Hoame base

**Quick correction to make. Wyatt and Winter's Dad is Blaise's younger brother Alex. Not Blaise himself.**

* * *

Chapter seven  
Home base

Summer p.o.v

Oh man this is so exciting we're in Rio! I'd be even more excited if it was just for vacation. But no. We gotta lay low unless we wanna die. Sounds fun huh? Well if your a danger loving daredevil (*cough* James and Demitri *cough*) than it would be but as much as I'm always up for a challenge, laying low is not one of my virtues.

"Summer, quit bouncing up and down." Tia scolded me. I did the overly mature thing to do and stuck my tongue at her. But I still did as she asked. We had rented like five cars to share. I was stuck in between Kya and Tia.

"Guys, there's the base." Kay announced pointing to an archway. The area was something like you'd at a quaint cottage back in the 19th century. The property was maybe an acre large with a moss covered brick wall surrounding the property. The grass was perfectly green and there was a flower bed at the front of the house. The house itself was a two story cottage with white shutters and a black roof (picture the Swan residence in twilight). Once we pulled in the drive way, everyone got out of their car and stood to have a look.

"How's that going to hold all of us?" asked Nova.

"The house is just front line. As I said before, the real base is underground." explained Xavier. We went inside and instantly I knew what he meant. All that was there was a giant elevator. We stepped on and rode down to the base. It was huge. At the bottom floor (where we were now) had the basics, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. While everything seemed top notch in ways of appliances it still held the old style feeling to it, like going to a set of Grandparents house who are good at keeping up. There were three other floors, two healed bedrooms, that were connected to the bathrooms, It was a white and crimson pattern/theme plus the rooms were all the same so it made no difference. The last floor was for entertainment purposes, I held every possible game system, a giant tv, as well as several games/movies, as well as legos, art stuff…etc. We were all set, except one thing, no going out side. but hey we would live. 


	9. Just danceDance central fails

Chapter Eight  
Just Dance/Dance Central fails

Winter p.o.v

"Hey guys, anyone up for a dance off?" Summer ran down the stairs and fell flat on her face. "Can I have a hand?" she asked. Wyatt and I clapped. "Really funny. So who wants to?" she asked. Since we were bored we all raised our hands before following her upstairs. She set up Just dance 2 for us.

"Were going oldest to youngest and since we don't have one we'll do 2." she explained.

"How many songs per game." I asked. She healed up three fingers before she set up the game. We got in a line of youngest (Lilly) to oldest (Kya). Those in the middle being the avatars. Tia being the first, selected tick tock for the first song. Once we started, Demi snagged Kya at the side and she elbowed him, then wyatt and I fell backwards, and at the very end for the finishing move, our four main dancers banged heads. We lost that round. We shuffled around so it was now Wyatt, Hugo, Lilly, and I at the front. We chose when I grow up by pussy cat dolls. That went even worse. Long story short Kya now had a black eye and Demi, a busted lip. number three and four went by the same only now I also had a bruise because Wyatt kept elbowing me. _

"For the love of hot chocolate can we find a different formation for the other games." exclaimed Summer. Easy, we'll do the form they do in the game. For the first one we did, King of Dance Hall, Poker face, and Hella good (WYATT, ELBOW ME ONE MORE TIME!). And it went on like that. Of course at the end the bruise on my ribcage was noticeable through my PURPLE shirt. Geez Wyatt.


	10. homemade tomato sauce

Chapter nine  
Making spaghetti sauce…with a tomato smasher

Kya p.o.v

"Hey mom, whats for dinner?" I asked as I danced in the kitchen. My mom growled lowly seeing the faded bruise around my eye.

"That dance thing happened a month ago and your eye still won't heal?" she asked. I shrugged and pointed o the garlic she was cutting.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if a couple of you could juice some tomatoes. We're doing spaghetti with homemade sauce since it seems that they don't sell sauce at the local store." she said. I nodded and went to get Demi and Win since they tend to enjoy this kinda thing.

"Hey Grandpa." I called as I passed Lokar in the hallway.

"What's your rush?" he asked.

"Gotta find a couple people for making homemade spaghetti." I explained.

"I'll help." called Zane as he came out of his room.

"So will I." Lokar put in. I shrugged and beckoned them to follow me. My dad mumbled something about it being weird that Zane was his age yet looked only a few years older than his daughter to which mom replied by smacking him. Lokar laughed and he got whacked by Grandma.

"Um hello, dinner is more important." I spoke up, stopping a smacking war before it even started. They all looked sheepish before returning to their previous duties. Once we had the ingredients together we began. Boy it was a mess. Most of it made it to the bowl though. Well until I got both bored of doing this and tired of the dirty looks my helpers kept shooting my dad. I grabbed a particularly juicy tomato and stuffed it into the machine, before taking the wooden cylinder stick we used to get them completely smashed and smashed said tomato. I ducked just in time but the boys got covered in it. Zan grabbed our fattest tomatoes and jammed them in to the thing. MERLIN!

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" I yelled. We ducked but Mom, Dad, Aunt Zair, and Uncle Boomer ran in and got the full blast of it. We couldn't help but laugh looking at them.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" My dad asked. Lokar and I pointed to Zane who looked highly offended before going to wash up and change.


	11. the End

Chapter ten  
Ending

Kya p.o.v

Two months. And it was ending now.

"DEATH EATERS!" I yelled.

"We're doomed!" mumbled Dad as he looked at the army. Curses flew and all I could do was dodge.  
"Get to the Malfoy's!" yelled Dad. We quickly used one of the many fires as a floo escape.

"Get that book, and fast!" I yelled. "We need to counter that spell."

" All we need to do is say the chant backwards!" Nova spoke up. We followed her word for word. When we finished, a giant clock made of light appeared. It began to spin backwards at an accelerated rate. We screamed before being sucked into the clock.

Nova p.o.v

What just happened. My parents were back and trying to wake the others up.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Um Saturday. You finished school a week ago." Uncle Ky answered. All the redakai were in there uniforms. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not a thing." we all said.

* * *

 **Sadly that is the end. But I'm doing a prequel so the entire thing isn't completely over!**


End file.
